half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future of the Half-Life series
Adrian Shepard I dont want to change this article without being certain that other people agree with me, but I was under the impression that valve had stated they had no intent to bring Shepard back during the episodes, although did want his return, and so he should be discluded from this article? Discuss.Dylan Bobson 20:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I really don't know one way or the other, but I'll remove the "Valve has stated they are interested" line pending a citation. --MattyDienhoff 04:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::You spelled Shephard wrong bra. -- Mega Sean 45 20:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Old enemies Um, saying that the return of HL enemies due to the extiction of many of earths' species seems like a poorly constructed argument. The enemies from HL are almost exclusively of xeniological origin, and so surely shouldn't be included in "earths' animals". In adsition to this, we know that in the past the portal storms have caused xen to overflow its' population to earth, so considering the relatively short period of storms during HL2:ep2 there seems a massive likelyhood of more creatures returning to earth. Possibly the portals were even open long enough to justify the return of, dare I say, race X? :Oh god, if I have to fight Voltigores in Ep3, I'm going to burn something. Smelltheashes 00:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No edit Who turned off the edits? Also who deleted some other enemy info, that stuff is true you know. If I found out who did it, I report them. Mega Sean 45 00:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :If you look through the history, you will see it was Klow. He protected it because of the constant string of fanon and bad speculation that people kept putting in here. I'm not saying your info was any of that but that's why it was protected.--YabbaMyIcing 21:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Alyx's Knowledge of Eli's Wishes The article seems to imply that Alyx wants to uphold her father's wishes regarding the technology on the Borealis. If I remember correctly, Alyx does not know that Eli wants the technology destroyed and the only people to know Eli's wish are Gordon (who obviously won't tell her) and Kleiner (who wants the technology preserved). When the four (Alyx, Gordon, Kleiner, Eli) discovered the Borealis, he said that the ship should never be used, before G-Man came to the room. Also, in the last scene, before the Advisor kills Eli, he says that you got to destroy it, whatever the cost. DAWeeE1 05:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think the term you're supposed to use is Gordon CAN'T tell her. -- 00:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Borealis picture The picture of the Borealis as seen from Episode Two would be pretty good to put in this article, I think. Can some admin upload it here? Why can't you do it? HalfLifeveR 17:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Because only admins can do it... DAWeeE1 17:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC I am not an admin but I think I know how to do it, but maybe only admins can do it, I don't know. HalfLifeveR 17:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) In a way that don't break the rules, I suppose? DAWeeE1 17:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know it's illegal? HalfLifeveR 17:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) TBA After the first TBA, I think that in parenthesis To Be Announced should be put in. But, only after the first one so that people who don't know what TBA stands for will know. Erickos 23:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) New deaf character I think someone should add some info on the article about the new deaf character thats apparently going to be in the game. As seen in this link. http://kotaku.com/5332698/valve-studying-sign-language-for-deaf-half+life-character Awsgames 00:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow! And in the vid you even see the 12 Overwatch Soldiers concept art in a frame! I want it! Klow 09:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I created Unidentified deaf character. Feel free to complete. Klow 11:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Links Someone just added a section saying that the robot things in the ASCII art are a synth and a cut super soldier, linking to a fan-made edit with a lot of editing and speculation. I think the part about the sound clips is most likely real, though I have no idea where they came from. -- 21:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The first image was edited by a fan for speculation purposes, but is accurate and in the edit I made, I did say that they appeared to be these things, not that they were. The sound clip is from the radios from the new update. - Halo-343 21:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't use speculative fanon for a reference. Plus, keep in mind that this is a wiki; people take this as law. Your statment about the synths was purely speculative and not appropriate. -- 21:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC), actually Fireman V2 :::It's not fanon, and I'm well aware of the guidelines. And there is plenty of speculation on this wiki already, and we allow speculation when backed up by decent evidence. The image in question has the two concept art pieces to compare, as both they and the ASCII art are almost identical in shape. That's the reason why I added it to the page, as it made sense from a visual standpoint. If they are not Combine synths, then of course they will be removed. Please don't act like I'm idiotically trying to disrupt the wiki. - Halo-343 21:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, just keep in mind that the ARG regards portal, not HL; it's more likely to be something like a portal-gun weilding mech suit or maybe an Aperture Science Military Android. It is worth pointing out that it resembles a Super Soldier, but you stated it like it iwas/i a Super Soldier. It's also a good idea to use the clean image we have here as a source, not a heavily edited one. --Fireman V2 Alien Swarm, an ARG for Episode 3??? Well, as you can see on the Steam Forums people are actually finding several Codes and Entities related to Half-Life 2: Episode 3. The Codes include a Freezing feature while outside, Ammo types which include the Uranium and Flechettes, a feature to break ice with the Gravity Gun, several Advisor scripts, Blood effects for the so called Blob Brain which include Frozen and Unfrozen blood. The Entities include the info_node_hints which you might know about already. But read all the above Codes i listed. P.S. All these codes weren't found in any single HL2 Game. It's fresh from the Alien Swarm SDK. All of this is in fact true, you can check out the last few pages of this thread: [1] :Please sign your comments. That doesn't make Alien Swarm an ARG. They are currently developing Ep3, so that's normal this stuff is found in the code. Klow 08:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Where Is the interview this article mentions, in which gabe said that episode 3 was still in development? That bit of info has been sitting there sourceless for a while now :The PC Gamer website isn't loading for me for some reason, but Googling "PC gamer valve week episode three" comes up with a few articles. Bramblepath 20:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Missing ref Edit is turned off. Missing source, Ref 6, bottom of page, Gabe points finger to Doug Source: http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/09/15/we-ask-gabe-newell-about-piracy-drm-and-episode-three/ Method320 02:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Add it using tag. SiPlus 12:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Valve finished with sigleplayer games? I saw news like that on Steam, but now I can't find link, so here it is, very similar: http://techreport.com/discussions.x/20837 Does it mean Episode 3 will never be released? Xeoxer 15:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) "Mike D"? Does the recent "Mike D" semi-hoax warrant mention in the article?OrangeParka 14:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mike D is probably Mike Durand, Valve mod engineer. SiPlus 17:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, I know who he is, but there was a recent hoax, where he supposedly said that Episode 3 was due by Christmas, and I was wondering if we should document that. OrangeParka 17:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::How about a source? I never heard of that, I'd like to read smth about it. Klow 11:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) oh my god when the hell r they going to release this game i am starting to get annoyed with the lack of info that they r releasing about this--Raggedcozy 15:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Please, add this text to 2011: A Vietnamese beta tester has leaked Dota 2′s entire game client, as well as all of its files, to the Internet, and people have found some wondrous things: A folder called simply 'ep3' in the Dota client makes reference to a flamethrower, "ice gun", plus "liquid", "concrete" and "metal" "weaponizers". Maybe it is Half Life 2 Ep 3? Have a look for yourself: /src/game/server/ep3/blob_mine.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/blob_regenerator.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/dust_cloud.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/gas_pump.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_advisor_roaming.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_advisor_roaming_spit.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_blob.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_blob_tiny.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_composite_companion.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/shape_target.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_egon.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_flamethrower.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_flechettegun.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_gauss.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_icegun.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_pipebomblauncher.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_teleport.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_weaponizer.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weaponizer_concrete.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weaponizer_liquid.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weaponizer_metal.cpp Source: http://lambdageneration.com/posts/dota-2-client-leaked-including-actual-hl2-episode-three-code/ :Add it by yourself. SiPlus 16:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I registered five minutes ago, so I can't edit that page. Think before you write. :Okay. Sign your comments please (~~~~). SiPlus 07:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wheatley's Hidden Message Should we mention the possible hint in Wheatley's video from VGA awards? http://www.gamespot.com/news/valve-teases-half-life-3-at-vgas-6347453 That video was confirmed to not have any hints or anything secret in it whatsoever.OrangeParka 04:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Black-Aperture? URL: http://www.black-aperture.com/ I just knew there was a reason "Aperture" was in the URL of the site, so I tried several things. If you right click the image and select "view image," and then left click and drag the image over the nearby white space, you can faintly see the Aperture Science logo. Anyone have any ideas what this might mean? --Grumpychris0 02:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :The website is fake. MinatoHikari 18:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 2012? Should we add a sub section with the year 2012? It's a bit obvious that people are still curious about Half Life 3, and more info will probably be revealed. Lewleworange 22:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I found two brand-new news articles about Half-Life 2: Episode 3! (articles from January 17, 2012) First: The first one is the most exciting, there is a fanbase on Steam that is famous with over 20,000 fans. They are NOT demanding Half-Life 3, they just want a bit of feedback. Here's the link: http://geek.pikimal.com/2012/01/17/half-life-fans-call-for-communication-from-valve/ Second: This might be a little more dissapointing, people think this photo is edited. It shows Gabe Newell holding 2 knives, but in the background there is a computer behind him which appears to be the Half-Life 3 menu screen! Here is the link (also in screenshots): http://media.gamebandits.com/images/2012/01/Gabe-Newell-Teases-Half-Life-3.jpg Yes, this photo is edited: http://imgur.com/a/rct5i --CaioNV 14:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Is to be? Should this be changed to "was to be" due to the lack of new information? 17:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I? Can I have some pictures of npc_combine_armored ect? 23:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Seven Day Cooldown Gabe interview Gabe was interviewed by the guys at Seven Day Cooldown in April who jokingly asked about 'Ricochet 2'. If we are to take that as a joke codename for Episode 3 then gabe's comments about not wanting to give out info till they have a clear idea of what's going on in the game become very relevant. Hear the whole interview here http://www.sevendaycooldown.com/site/episode001/ 2010 Alpha? Hey, I was just wondering if these are fake (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbEBoduj7Jk and http://www.valvetime.net/threads/so-this-screenshot-is-from-my-friend.171428/) Also have a look at the top rated comments on the video and the instructions the writer provided in a reply to the screenshot. It didn't work for me though. But there seems to exist such things as "ValveTestApp"s. If you would for example have a look at this (http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1133740&page=3). But yeah. I'm guessing that if it was real, there would have been more talk about it. :I have had a look at it, I followed all the instructions, I can't get it to work. Seems fake to me. PS Please remember to sign your messages. Adapool 00:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe Valve has removed it. It was 2010 after all. And yeah, sorry. I'm new to wikis. TorNyan 10:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Leaked Valve Art I know this info needs to be added but with so many images how do we choose what to add? http://lambdageneration.com/posts/hl2-episode-three-concept-art-leaked-possible-spoilers/#more-7071 Dhoonib 02:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou, I will upload them all when I get the chance Adapool 11:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Source 2? Some people are suggesting that Valve are developing a new Source Engine due to some suspicious code lines found in Source Filmmaker, and if so, Half-Life 3/EP3 might be released in it. http://youtu.be/qGRq2ojLpXE?t=29s